Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an inspection device and an inspection method of a semiconductor element.
Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, there has been known an inspection device equipped with a plurality of probes that are arranged on a holder so as to be capable of advancing and retreating, and which inspects electric characteristics of a semiconductor element by making a plurality of the probes contact the semiconductor element (for example, refer to Japanese Patent application Laid-Open No. 2010-117251).
In the inspection device of the semiconductor element equipped with a plurality of the probes, each probe is fine, so that it is difficult to apply large current thereto. Therefore, in place of a plurality of the probes, it is conceivable to provide a contacting unit having a contacting side surface having small projections.
However, in a case of making the semiconductor element and a contacting unit plane contact, variation of a distribution of a pressure applied from the contacting unit to the semiconductor element tends to generate. Stated otherwise, there is a fear that a difference in the pressure from the contacting unit may occur, according to a location of the semiconductor element. When the pressure difference occurs, there is a possibility that large current flows locally, and this makes it impossible to appropriately inspect the semiconductor element. Therefore, even when the inspection device determines abnormality of the semiconductor element, there is a fear that it is not possible to determine whether this actually reflects the abnormality of the semiconductor element, or it is a result of abnormality on the inspection device side generated by the variation of the pressure distribution.